dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Constantine
Future Constantine is a TV series, about Jack Constantine, the son of the demon hunter, John Constantine. 2016 Cast Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Kristen Kreuk as Detective Katherine Pearce Misha Collins as Detective Franklin Dale / Gabriel Recurring Scarlett Johansen as Belial Bruce Willis as John Constantine Keanu Reeves as Jason Blood Paul Bettany as Michael Episodes #John Constantine's son Jack wakes up in a twisted version of his home where he's told by a woman named Belial, he has died and went to hell due to his failed exorcism that resulted in his sister Michelle dying. After doing some research he finds out he died from lung cancer. #With some inspiration from his father, Jack sells his soul to Beelzebub in exchange for his life being returned and then sells his soul to Azazel to cure his cancer. Later Azazel and Beelzebub realize they have been tricked and that if Jack dies, a war will break out in hell. #Many people start mysteriously dying all across London so detective Katherine Pearce and her new partner Franklin Dale start investigating. Along the way, she meets Jack who claims the victims are not dead, but instead have their souls drained out of them. #Jack is called in to exorcise a demon named Nergal who has possessed Simon Stagg. After being ripped out of Stagg, Nergal runs off. Jack also finds out Nergal was one of his fathers old enemies. #Jason Blood and Jack team up to defeat Klarion the witch boy since Klarion ripped Jason and his demon form Etrigan apart and Etrigan is now under Klarion's control. #Katherine goes on a date with a handsome man who turns out to be the soul sucking demon Jack defeated before, but the worst part is, Jack can't help since he is dealing with Nergal. #A voodoo worker claims he can bring Jack's sister back to life, but when he does, she seems off. Jack soon discovers the voodoo worker is a witch doctor named Papa Midnite and his sister is actually Belial, once again messing with Jack. #A demon named Abaddon begins collecting souls in order to free Lucifer, so Jack, Katherine and Franklin set out to stop her. When Abaddon overpowers Jack and Katherine and then attempts to kill Katherine, Franklin steps in and reveals his true identity to be none other than Gabriel, the youngest archangel and the messenger of God. #A satanic cult attempts to summon Lucifer, but end up summoning Beelzebub so Jack, Gabriel, and Katherine come together to stop him. Belial comes up with a plan to cross over to the human world permanently. #Reports of a face in the night sky start coming from all over the world. Jack and Gabriel search for it and they find out it's actually Azazel. Azazel's escape proves to Belial. Her plan is working. #With some help from a man named Able, Jack travels to hell to find out how Azazel escaped, but first they must beat Lucifer Morningstar himself in a game of chess, if they win they may enter hell if he wins Cain and Able are damned to hell and Jack goes to Purgatory. #Able is captured by a demon named Lord Satanus. So Jack summons Gabriel to defeat him, Katherine and Jason Blood take care of some more demons that have escaped. #Able leaves Jack once they reach the river of blood, Jack takes a ride across with the fairy man and also fights river souls along the way. #Jack and Gabriel face-off against Belial so she can't escape hell, but they realize it's too late, Belial's plan has been successful and she has possessed John Constantine. #Belial starts metaphorically tearing the world apart by releasing all of the demons Jack has met so far and some that he hasn't. So everyone splits up to recapture them. #Jack, Jason, Gabriel and Katherine face-off against Belial once and for all. The episode ends with John regaining control of his body. #The team face their greatest challenge yet, a now free and highly powerful Lucifer Morningstar, but they are fortunately aided by Archangels Michael and Raphael. At the end with all of the demons locked back in hell, Gabriel, without anyone else knowing, kills Jack by stabbing him in the chest with his holy blade to start a war. Category:TV Series